


The Capture Of Frank Iero

by noneveragain



Series: Creatures Of The Night [1]
Category: Death Spells (Band), Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration, frnkiero andthe patience
Genre: Frank is a school shooter, Into the mind of a killer, M/M, Murderers, School Shooter, School Shootings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: Frank Iero - a notorious school shooter that has never been caught. Until now, due to the acts of an unknown force.





	

Frank  sat in his chair down in the dark basement of his hidden house far back  in the woods, no one daring the venture this far down considering the  amount of terrible deaths that have all occurred which were _also_ by Frank's doing.

Frank knew many things about himself that's lots of people already assume. He was crazy, I mean - he got a _thrill_ out of killing people.

He  didn't know what was so exhilarating about shooting someone or watching  them beg for their life. Frank always felt so powerful knowing that he  had the power to make the decision of someones life in his hands.

You  see - Frank had a need for this form of power, for when he was little  as well as into adolescence his parents were really strict on the boy  and while the depression and stress high school had cam tumbling down,  he began to go mad.

Any psychiatrist would label Frank as mentally ill due to the evidence of him not only enjoying killing people, but also _craving_ it

The  thrill of killing someone was one like no other, he often fantasized  about when his next victim would be like, if they would beg, if they  would _cry_.

He never understood why he enjoyed it as much as he did, he just _loved_ the feeling of sending a bullet through someone's head and watching them suffer in pain or the quick death.

He  eventually got tired of killing older humans and began attacking  schools, one by one. Shooting whoever and whatever he could.

He never communicates with anyone or works with anyone, he flies solo and has ever since this started.

He  was already starting to prepare for the next one he was planning. It  was going to happen the next day and he had all of the guns he was going  to use loaded and ready.

He was thirsty for the kill again.

He  could feel jolts of excitement rush through his blood stream as he was  finishing up everything and going to sleep, his plan in set and he was  ready.

Waking up was the easy part, getting there wasn't so much.

He  had his all black outfit on. Plain black shirt, plain pants, plain  shoes. Nothing extravagant to be easy to identify. He had clear gloves  on, and a classic ski mask in his bag.

He could feel his hands tremble as he got ready for what was going to happen.

He managed to pass through the gates of the school easily, obviously their security wasn't that good.

With  his ski mask in place and gun loaded he entered the school looking  directly at the few people in the hallway and watching them run, hearing  the principal come over on the intercom to announce the lock down  situation they were having because of Frank of course.

He  listened to the panicked teachers yell for the kids to duck down and  listened to the people scurrying through the hallways away from him as  he smirked a bit to himself.

He wandered  through the hallways quickly, looking for any open classroom but he knew  that wasn't going to happen considering he gave them too much time and  he was also on a time limit considering the police have already been  contacted.

Frank then remembered, the  bathroom. He had saw some girls and a boy rush into them and shut the  doors, but he knows those doors don't lock the way the rest do.

He rushed over to the boys restroom door, easily pushing it open, seeing as they disregarded locking it to hide quicker.

Frank  was stopped dead in his tracks as he gazed upon the young man standing  by the sink, a smile present on his face, his black hair draped a bit in  front of his eyes along with some of the chub on his tummy.

"Who are you?" Frank spoke up, walking close to him with his gun loaded.

He  didn't understand why he felt obligated to ask questions instead of  shoot him like he normally would. He didn't understand why he needed  answers, or why he was intrigued by this boy, or why this boy wasn't _afraid_ of him.

"You don't know me?" The boy asked, his hand over his heart in a gesture of mock hurt.

"No? Who a-"

"Gerard Way." The boy cut him off, smiling a bit wider at Frank.

"It's  time Frank." Gerard said, his voice seeming to echo off the tile walls,  bouncing back and hitting Frank's ears at full volume.

"What do you mean?" Frank asked, his face showing signs of confusion.

Gerard just laughed, pointing at the door.

"Hands  behind your back drop the weapon!" Someone yelled behind Frank, causing  him to drop his gun and place his hands behind his back, feeling the  cold metal of handcuffs click around his wrists.

He was captured.

After all these years of doing what he did without being captured or failing, he was finally captured.

The  police officers put him in the back of the car and shut the door  quickly, jumping in the front so they could take him to the long awaited  place in his jail cell.

"Who was that kid?  Undercover cop for you guys or something?" Frank chortled to himself,  looking at the female office that looked utterly confused at Frank.

"What kid sir?" She asked, pushing the glasses up on her nose.

"The  kid that was next to the sink, right in front of me. Black hair. His  name was Gerard Way." Frank said, the image of the boy popping up in his  head.

"Gerard Way?" The female officer repeated questioningly, looking over at he male officer in the drivers seat.

"We  don't know who that is sir." The female officer replied, looking  forward in her seat, leaving Frank alone to think about this mysterious  boy that had got him caught after all these years.


End file.
